Maxa
by Wandering desert
Summary: Set in a fictional setting in the Ancient World of the Mayans, this is a story exploring the journey of a failed King called Maxa who loses his entire city to General K'ak, an general that possesses the apple of eden and who is powerful enough. It is a journey of redemption for Maxa a failed King, to the creator of the first Empire.


Copal

3500 BCE

Maxa stood at the centre of the cliff, overlooking the vast green mountains surrounded by lush jungles. Today was a good day to die. The storm crackled with the might of the Gods fighting in the Heavens. In anger then, Maxa thought. In anger for his inability to protect his family and his city. He took off the large box he had been carrying all the way from his ruined city. A heavy rainfall descended down upon the mountains. Truly, the Gods were not in a good mood. Maxa packed his shield and sword, putting them behind his back. Descending down towards the cliff, he moved slowly. Pacing his feet and arms as he climbed down the back of the mountain. The forests roared with the might of a mighty tornado, a powerful wind whipping itself back and forth through the leaves.

Rumbling rocks shook the mighty earth. Maxa glanced at the arriving horde of jaguar warriors that had destroyed the once great city of Copal. One day, Maxa swore in the back of his mind. He would take Copal back and rebuild it to honour the Gods. This was not his time now. The jaguar warriors hurried like rats before stopping. A great feathered serpent stood on the crest of a mighty helmet, paving its way through the crowd of warriors. The ginormous figure stood, holding a golden obsidian sword and a mighty shield. General K'ak. The destroyer of cities. The warrior of destruction. The one they called to honour the Gods. Maxa smirked.

General K'ak stepped forward. 'Maxa. The last of the great city of Copal. Ha! Your city is in ruins boy. I, it is only I that have created the great foundation of my legacy. I united the city states and brought them to your destruction. It was your foolish decision to challenge me as King. You know what they say about dealing with the King of the Jungle? You never mess with them. You challenged a jaguar, and now the jaguar has caught you in his arms.'

The storm crackled behind's Maxa back. Rain poured down. Maxa breathed heavily. 'What…do you want?'

'That you be sacrificed to the Gods for daring to challenge me! Your body will be eaten by the finest jaguars of this land.'

'And you would sacrifice me? Why not yourself?'

K'ak chuckled. 'A good question. But your logic is stupid. Why should I sacrifice myself to the Gods when I have done so much in their favour?'

Maxa opened the box on the floor, taking his obsidian sword and pointed it at the General. 'You deserve nothing but purgatory in the underworld. 'May Kisin, the God of the underworld, feast on your flesh forever!'

'Brave words. What makes you think the God of the underworld will listen to you? Why we'll make sure you never get to the afterlife, the Heavens! You've achieved much haven't you? It was your decision to go to war against me. You lost your wife after I had….dealt with her.' K'ak grinned.

'Does that make you happy General? Does it?' Maxa screamed, struggling to hold back his tears. The sight of his dead wife had awakened memories of his past life. As fire burned through the palace walls of Copal, he saw the General half naked perched on his wife's corpse, holding her carved heart in his hands with a wild grin on his face. The General smirked. 'So what? She was supposed to be my lover. Only she played me against you. Face it. You were too young. Too stupid. Too soft. Now. End this charade and die! If you die honourably, I will make full preparations for you with the Priests. You will go down when you meet the Gods, as a great warrior. Do you accept?'

Maxa growled. 'What man would be so happy to accept an offer from another man that killed his entire family? Do you think me so foolish General that I'd do something like that?'

K'ak sighed. 'I've had enough! Fire your arrows and javelins! Bring back his dead body to me when this is all done.'

The jaguar warriors roared, charging at him. Maxa went back to the edge of the cliff, swinging his sword back and forth. The first two warriors fell off the cliff. Maxa kicked a charging screaming jaguar with his feet. He tried to shift his sword back and forth, but was met back with punches and kicks to his legs and face. Maxa clashed with a dozen swords and spears poking at his ribs. A third jaguar warrior slammed into him. He fell off the cliff, his sword flying off into the unknown. His arms and legs uncontrollable. It was as if the spirits had possessed him. He kept falling for what felt like an uncertainty. Suddenly a branch hit his neck. He grabbed the branch, wet with fear in his heart. The Gods had seemed fit to punish him. Saving had felt like his destiny had been ripped out of a consorting connection of poison that was meant to destroy his life then and then. His arms and hands begin to slip, as he desperately held onto the rocks despite the force of the rain, pressurizing him many times to slip. Maxa moved one arm slowly, his heart beating faster. One after the other. Arching his neck, he saw a great distance down upon him. His heart beat quicker. The forest's colours transformed into a prowling jaguar, its eyes glowing with bright fire. The warrior knew soon that he'd have to jump. His hands were losing grips on the soft wet edges of the rocks that held this mighty fortress of stone.


End file.
